The Prince of the Snakes
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Harry is thrust with a sudden awesome past, present, and future realization. What do you do when you're loved and you want it bad? What do you do when you are turning into someone you were meant to be all along but couldn't be? M Draco/Harry I LOVE REVIWS
1. Summer Suprises

The prince of the snakes

H/D

Ch.1 Summer surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, Or any other characters from other shows you may recognize, nor do I own any of the names I use in this Fic. !!

Warning: This is a yaoi fic. There Will be lots of boy on boy goodness. XP and I will have lots of bashing on pretty much everyone BUT the Slytherins...and the Weasley twins(snickers evilly) oh yes, I'm nice to them, very nice...lol, read on! Oh and I apologize ahead of time for my imagination running wild and naked away from me in this story.

Language:

_Parsel tongue_

regular

(added thoughts)

Harry walked down the hallways; he'd made a habit of roaming the empty corridors, not sleeping and all.

His feet hit the cold stone, heading on there own to their destination, letting Harry think.

This summer had been a lot worse then the other ones; Harry had had less to eat (Thanks to Dudley) And he had had no one to talk to. Sirius was dead, Hermonie hadn't talked to him since the whole Department of Mysteries bit, and even if Ron had contacted him he had still waited until the last possible moment to apologize.

He thought that maybe they blamed him for all the almost fatal things that had been happening to them. Harry scowled. Yeah sure, he WANTED a slimy old bastard after him! He let out a bitter laugh.

Yeah, sure, old Voldie old pal, you can use my blood to resurrect yourself and then try to kill me! Also while you're at it can you kill Cedric? He's always been a pain in my ass! Jee thanks Voldie for tricking me into getting the only family I had left that cared for me killed. Harry sighed.

His Slytherin side was coming out more and more lately. He didn't mind though, he'd had to hide his Slytherin side for years and he was tired of having to cover up the real him.

He even knew why his Slytherin side was coming out more, though he wished he didn't.

His body stopped in front of an all too familiar wall. Harry closed his eyes and reached into himself to find his core. He smirked and spoke in parsel tongue.

_"Reveal yourself!"_

He opened his eyes, that now had silver specks mixed in with his emerald green, and looked at the flagstones. On the one right in front of him sat a curled up snake, it glowed silver as he brought his hand closer to it.

Laying his palm on the snake, having done this many times before, he didn't wince when the snake merged into his skin leaving a black snake tattoo just like the silver cobra that had been on the stone seconds before.

_"Open," H_e said calmly_._

The walls slowly parted to create an archway full of darkness. The near blindness didn't bother Harry as he entered.

He walked the dark tunnel with memorized steps as he continued his trail of thought.

--flashback...sorta--

The night five minutes before midnight, before he turned seventeen, he had received two letters, but not from his so-called friends; One had been from the Ministry, and the other from Gringotts.

He opened the letter from the Ministry first, it read:

_Mr. Potter;_

We are pleased to say that you are now of age. You may perform magic outside of school, and you may travel to wherever you please. At seventeen you may either search for a job with what education you have, or you can finish your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you choose to not go back to the school we will accept this decision and tell the headmaster immediately.

Sincerely yours, _ Cornelius Fudge._

Harry had scowled at the name. Yeah, he wouldn't go to school, then he'd be defenseless when Voldemort came. He had reluctantly picked up the second letter.

_Harry, my boy! _

_I hear that you are finally of age! Good for you! Now down to business, since you are of age you have some new responsibilities, I have here two wills to read to you. One is your parents' and the other, Mr. Black's. You are to come to Gringotts immediately! There is also another kind of inheritance you are coming into. You should get a splitting headache around midnight from this inheritance, but don't worry, you are fine. I will explain everything when I see you tomorrow at ten AM sharp! I will send a port key to you in the morning! See you then!_

_Sincerely yours, your Gringotts goblin, __Gerard._

Harry had stared at that letter for a few seconds then looked at the clock. It had been almost exactly midnight. Harry had had to suppress a scream as his head exploded in pain. He had collapsed onto the floor clutching his head. His teeth went through his bottom lip as he bit to not let a scream escape his mouth. He felt the blood drip down his chin as he passed out.

--end flashback--

Harry blinked as he reached a door. The door was made of mahogany with black paint. The paint was peeling in places, revealing the soft wood underneath the surface.

Harry sighed and brought up his hand to an indention in the wood. He breathed out and spoke at the same time.

_"Out! Enter and test me!"_

The snake that had been resting in his palm came forth and entered into the wood. It curled around itself and opened blood red eyes.

_"What do you want boy?" _ The snake had a very old wise voice that still had a cold cutting edge to it from when it had seen younger days.

"_I wish to enter the Black library."_

_"Ah, well then I need to test your blood." _ The snake sounded amused. Harry suppressed a growl.

He put his finger where the snake's head was located and winced when sharp teeth entered his flesh.

He would never get used to that sensation.

_"Well my prince it's been a while. Tell an old snake what you have been up to."_ Harry smiled his now fang filled smile at the snake.

_"Well my friend, I have been trying to research about my heritage. Regretfully, I have found very little." _He suppressed a sigh.

The snake turned wise red eyes upon him. Harry felt as if he were summing him up, seeing if he were worthy. Harry guessed he passed whenever the snake nodded his head once and began to speak.

_"Harry, you are a very rare and special sort," _ He paused for effect_, "You are the last heir. You can control my kind with a simple thought, a whisper of a thought even. You are to have one goal in life, my boy, to kill all evil, or join and rule it. There was a prophesy made about you, was there not?" _Harry nodded, taking in all of what the snake was saying carefully, especially the part about ruling all evil. _" What was it?"_

_"Well it really just said that neither Voldemort nor I can exist while the other is alive, and that I'm the only one that can vanquish him." _Harry didn't really want to think about the prophesy, it reminded him that his choices didn't matter, that his life has been controlled from day one.

_"Do you wish to know something else, my boy?"_ Asked the snake casually. Harry just nodded warily. _"There was also another prophesy made by someone, before you were born, about a boy that would be an heir would also be a dark ruler, did you hear of this prophesy?" _Harry shook his head in the negative. Then a thought occurred to him and his mind went back to the morning after his birthday.

--flashback thing--

He woke up on the floor in his so-called room. He groaned and rubbed his head which still had a slight throbbing at the back. He turned around when he heard tapping on the bars of his window.

Harry walked over to the window and waved his hand in front of the three middle bars. They disappeared, letting Hedwig enter.

Harry had also discovered this summer that he was skilled at wandless magic, which had surprised him. Hardly anybody anymore could perform wandless magic.

He sighed and took the letter from around Hedwig's leg, giving her an owl treat. She nipped his fingers in thanks. Harry smiled slightly.

Harry opened the letter and reached inside and to his surprise, again, grabbed a feather. Before Harry could say or do anything he felt a sharp tug at the back of his navel. It was the port key that was mentioned in the previous letter.

When Harry had stopped spinning and had landed on solid ground, he still didn't open his eyes. The memories of the Tri-Wizard Tournament came back to him. He staggered to his knees and tried to regain his thoughts. He wasn't in the graveyard, HE WASN'T IN THE GRAVEYARD! He opened his eyes.

"Harry, my boy, are you all right?" Harry's head snapped up at the sound of the slightly nasal voice of a goblin.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, are you Gerard?" The goblin nodded. He was dressed in a black suit, and he had black rectangle glasses on his nose that he kept pushing up over and over.

Harry once again thanked Merlin for him not needing to wear his. He had woke up a week ago and could see perfectly.

He had thought at first that he had fallen asleep in his glasses, but then he saw the ugly things on his bedside table. He hadn't needed them since.

"Yes, I am, how are you? Did the headache come? Of course it did. How do you feel?" Before Harry could answer any of his questions, he was rushed to a chair in front of a very neat desk. Gerard put his hand on his forehead and tisked. "Harry, you feel a tad bit warm, are you sure you're OK?" Harry tried to respond when once again he was interrupted. "Now that I know you're Ok I'll get right down to business." Harry nodded unsurely...was this guy all there?

"Harry, you are here for three reasons, two of them being wills, your parents' and your godfather's, Mr. Black's. The third matter is of far more importance, but first you shall have the two wills read to you. Understood?" Harry nodded his consent.

"Very good." Gerard nodded and opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out two pieces of parchment. He sat the first down on the table and unfolded the second.

"This is your parents' will. In this they have left you everything." Harry nodded. "Their land, their gold, and most of all their love." Harry's head snapped up. Gerard smiled and went on. "The properties are paid for for life, so no worries there. You receive the Potter Manor, and a small island off the coast of Alaska...very cold, my boy." Harry nodded for Gerard to continue. "Yes, and the gold in Gringotts...er...here, comes to a rather high sum. I assume you've been to a vault here?" Harry nodded. "That was your vault. It has only one-third of what is in your parents' vaults."

Harry gaped. If he remembered correctly there was quite a bit of gold in his account. He tried to think of a sum three times as much but could not.

"Yes, that is quite a bit, my boy, but there is still more to come." Harry looked at the other piece of parchment.

_Sirius,_ thought Harry, He missed his Godfather. He knew he hadn't known him very well, but that didn't matter, he still missed his bark-like laughter and his smile that was so dog-like as well. He grew sad at these thoughts but didn't have long to muse when Gerard started talking again.

"Mr. Black's will is next." He picked up the parchment and unfolded it.

"He also has left you everything: his properties and his gold. The properties are The Grimauld Place, the Black Manor, and another island off the coast of Hawaii, very tropical. He has left you the Black vault and all that lies within it."

With that Gerard handed him three keys. "The first," a very beat-up looking key with runes on it, red, "is to your father's vault. The second," A shiny key with vines going from the tip of the key all the way to the ringlet part, green, "is to your mother's vault. The third," He now had a black key with silver snakes running up and down the sides, their mouths opening by the hole at the top, "is to the Black vault. Shall we go take a look?"

Harry nodded, still staring at the Black key. For some reason the snakes on it caught his interest. It was like they were alive, he could almost feel them breathing under his fingers.

He was lead out by Gerard to the halls with the strange devices you sit in to get to the vaults.

"Which vault first Harry?" Harry looked at the keys. For some reason he thought he'd like to go to the Black vault last, so he stuck that one in his pocket. He then looked at the remaining two and decided on the red one, his father's.

"I'd like to go to my father's vault first." He held out the key but Gerard shook his head.

"The keys only respond to you. You must find a way to unlock the number of the vault on each before we can go to them." Harry looked at the red key in his hand closely. It had three runes on it, each a different number he knew. He smiled. "The vault number is 234."

Gerard nodded and the cart took off. They were there in a matter of minutes. Harry got out of the cart feeling winded.

"How do I ..open it?" Gerard just pointed for him to go closer to the locked vault door. When he got to the point where he could touch it, he searched and finally found a keyhole. He pushed the rusted key in and turned. There was a huge creaking sound then the door slowly opened to reveal a room stacked with galleons.

Harry gaped again. This was only one of the vaults he had to go to! How would he ever find use for so much gold? He took a step inside and looked around.

Everything was a mess, nothing was organized only in piles everywhere. Books lay there, while gold lay here. It was a mess.

Harry took one look and turned on his heel and left in disgust. Only his father would have a vault that messy. He shook his head. Since when had he become so neat?

He shrugged and added it to the pile of strange things changing for him this summer.

"Already ready to leave?" asked Gerard, a little amused.

"Have you seen it in there?" Harry asked in disgust. Gerard only chuckled.

"Might as well go to my mother's now." He took out the green key and studied it while Gerard shut his fathers vault. The vines seemed to each be in a different design.

One was twirled, while one was ripping slightly, one was blossoming flowers, and the last was starting to sprout what looked like deadly seeds.

He was starting to get frustrated looking at the key, because he couldn't figure out the numbers. Harry gasped when he saw one of the flowers wilt and die at his touch.

He gently rubbed the dying flower with thoughts of wanting it to grow, it sprang to life at full force. Harry smiled. This key worked with emotions, how like his mother.

He touched one of the pods and only thought about wanting the number to the vault. The pod slowly opened to reveal a flower growing there, very slowly. Harry watched until the flower bloomed, revealing a silver flower with a blue number on each of its four petals.

"The number to my mother's vault is 7,923," Harry told Gerard. Gerard smiled and nodded getting back in the cart after Harry. Then they were off again.

This time when Harry got off of the evil cart of Hell, (dubbed by Harry when he'd hit his head for the third time) they were standing in front of a smaller vault.

Harry walked up to it and searched for a keyhole. He found it on the left hand side of the vault door. He inserted the key and immediately the door opened for him, not creaky or slow, like his father's, but silent and fast.

Harry stepped inside and was immediately inside the exact opposite of his father's vault. There were shelves everywhere.

The whole place was categorized. Harry walked in further to see a book sitting on a table. He walked up to it to see it told of where all the things were and what each shelf contained. It was a giant index; For the whole vault.

The first half of the shelves contained books (so like his mother) and the second held gold and assorted things, like photo albums and so forth.

Harry spent a few more minutes flipping through the book, then decided to come back at a later time to look around here and to organize his fathers vault as well. He went to the shelf that held all of the photo albums and grabbed the lot, hoping their would be more pictures of his parents.

He jumped into the damned cart, after putting the albums carefully aside, and studied the last key as Gerard closed the vault and came to sit next to him.

Harry stroked the silver snakes and could feel there warm skin under his fingers. He suddenly knew what to do. In parsel tongue he asked for the number. He saw Gerard out the corner of his eye jump back as he spoke in the lost language.

The snakes immediately took shape and into numbers they read 666. Harry almost dropped the key in surprise but relayed the information to Gerard anyways. The goblin didn't seem disturbed by the number at all. He forgot that it was a muggle belief.

When they made it to the vault, Harry gasped. The vault wasn't plain like the other two. This one had silver, red, green, and yellow snakes engraved all into the black surface. They all moved and hissed in their own language.

Harry almost smiled in pure joy. Oh, how he loved these creatures! Harry quickly jumped from the evil, EVIL cart and ran towards the vault.

The carvings were so real, so lively. He touched the closest snake tentatively. It was silver with a black hourglass on its head, it had blood red eyes.

All the snakes stopped moving and hissing when Harry touched the snake.

_"Who are you boy?" _Asked the silver snake he was still petting.

_"I am Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godson." _All the snakes hissed in a happy way at the sound of his name. Harry off-handedly thought it odd.

_"Ah, so you are the one. I see...have you the key?" _Harry nodded and showed it to the snake. _"Good, good, you may enter." _With that the vault door swung open to reveal a dark room.

Harry stepped in hesitantly then strode with more dignity. He felt safe in this place, he felt at home. He heard the snakes start up there friendly hissing again.

When he reached what he thought was the middle of the overly large cavern, lights snapped on revealing things from wall to wall.

Harry gasped. This place was overly magnificent. On the right side of the vault was bags and bags full of Galleons from stone floor to stone ceiling.

Harry turned to his left. There were thousands of glass cages. All full of...snakes! Harry rushed over to the nearest cage and bent down to look in. It held a sleeping cobra. It was a pale white with stormy black and red spots entangling themselves together and mixing with the white, it seemed to be at least four or five feet long.

He got up and looked at all the cages one by one. Each held a different kind of snake, all new to him. All asleep.

He went from row to row when he came to one cage at the end of the last row. This snake was not asleep. Its eyes were trained on him. One green the other a light blue, as if blind.

_"Hello, My name is Harry Potter."_ He bowed his head in a manner of respect.

_"Hello, Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you...have you come to take me with you?"_ She had a startlingly young strong sounding voice, but motherly all the same.

Harry looked intently at this snake and took in all its features.

It was an anaconda by the looks of it, but not one he had ever seen before. Its skin, silky and taut, was black with silver streaks trailing along its sides. It had the same hourglass shape on its head but red. It looked at him with plea.

_"How long have you been locked up in here? And why are all the others asleep? Why are you not asleep?" _She lowered her head and spoke in a sad longing voice. She made Harry's heart ache and he knew he would have to take her with him.

_"I have been here for maybe one hundred years They are all asleep, because they are under a spell of one of the earlier Blacks, an enchanted sleep so that they don't know they are imprisoned, I woke up a few ten, twenty years ago. They only wake one of us when they need us for a spell, I am awake because my kind are immune to certain things, it isn't very often for us to be under a spell for very long. Will you take me?" _Harry looked at the snake again.

_"yes, of course I will take you with me...and two others as well, do you have any suggestions in as to which ones I should take?" _The snake got an evil looking glint in its' eyes, it made Harry inwardly smirk. He had chosen well.

_"Yes, I do have one suggestion, I shall take you to him if you would do the pleasure of taking me out." _Harry nodded and looked for the latch on the cage, when he found it he slapped his forehead in annoyance. It was password protected, he had to have the spell AND the password to open it.

_" You wouldn't happen to know the password would you?" _ Harry asked.

_"Actually I do, The password is sslythferdai, and the spell is to only speak it in the snake language."_ Harry nodded not asking what it meant.

Once he had opened the blasted cage he put his hand in slightly, she immediately curled her large body around his. Her head rested next to his ear as the rest of her body wrapped itself around his abdomen and right leg.

_"Am I too tight?" _She asked. Harry just shook his head in the negative.

Harry felt very relaxed and happy while walking through the rows of snake cages. He walked about ten paces before he realized something.

_"Um, whats your name?" _The snake did a hiss breath thing that Harry supposed was a laugh.

_" My name is Nagiri" _ Harry started. That sounded so much like Nagini, Tom's snake.

_"You wouldn't happen to be related to Nagini would you?" Harry asked tentatively._

She did her hiss like laughter again. _"Yes, she is my sister, You know her, do you not Harry?" _ Harry just nodded.

Nagiri led him to another cage, three rows from the front. It held a viper, it was crimson with what looked like black X's all over its body. It also had a black circle around each eye, ans on the left side of it's head was a crimson Japanese symbol.

"_How do I wake it up?"_ Harry turned to Nagiri.

_"Well once you open the cage it should automatically wake up, and His name is Gaara. He has a very bad temper, but I think he will take a liking to you immediately." _Harry shrugged and said the password.

Harry jumped when the snakes eyes snapped open and he could swear he was glaring at him. His eyes had no pupils, and they were the color of sea foam.

_"What the fuck do you want? And where the hell am I? Is that you Nagiri? Answer my questions dammit!" _His voice was cold and devoid of any emotion. Harry stared at the snake...what the hell? He guessed Nagiri was underestimating his temper.

_"Yes Gaara, it's me...I see you haven't changed, and this is Harry Potter."_

Gaara's head snapped up. "_Harry you say...hmmmm...nice to meet you, now take me out of this damn cage." _Harry chuckled slightly then hurriedly put his arm in the cage. He silently wondered why the snake warmed up to him so quickly.

Gaara immediately wrapped himself comfortably around Harry's arm, his head resting in the hollow of his neck.

_"So is this all or are we getting anyone else?"_ Asked Gaara.

_" I wanted one more, you guys can pick whom, if you wish." _They looked at each other and shook there heads.

_"We can think of no one, did you have a certain snake in mind Harry?"_

Harry thought for a few minutes while he was walking slowly down the rows, when he thought of the cobra, the first snake he had seen here.

"_Yeah actually, I have just the one." _With that Harry sprinted to the first cage on the first row. Both the snakes on his body hissed in pleasure and fear when they saw his choice.

"_You have wonderful taste , to choose without help one as powerful as Itachi."_ The name alone gave Harry shivers.

_"what do you mean?" _He asked curiously.

_"Itachi is known very well to pure blood families, and to snakes every where. I had no idea he was even here, they must have had one hell of a time capturing him." _Gaara informed him.

_" He can do many things, he can talk openly to humans, and he can go into the said persons mind, he will trust no one unless he has read they're thoughts first, but if you were to gain his trust you would have a very powerful friend. He can even beat me in power."_ Nagiri informed him.

Harry stared at the beautiful snake, then said the password without fear. The snakes eyes snapped open and Harry stared at them.

The snakes eyes were pure red with a circle and a pupil of black, on the thin circle were three shapes fanning out to make sort of a pinwheel.

Harry felt his mind trying to be entered and immediately threw up his strongest shields, they were broken down like paper. A calming, menacing, gentle, and firm presence entered his mind; The presence went through everything from his childhood memories to his thoughts of sexual activities, it chuckled at that part, a deep cold menacing laugh, yet somehow comforting and soft. A males laugh. He knew why, they were all of men, he had figured he was gay since fifth year, after the Cho incident.

Then as if it were never there it trickled out of his mind like water.

_"You have my trust and loyalty."_ The voice came from the snake. Thats all he said, it was in the same voice as the chuckle in Harry's mind. Itachi had been the one in his mind.

Harry nodded and put his other arm into the cage. Itachi went up his arm delicately the wrapped himself around his neck many times. He looked at the other two but said nothing.

Harry smirked. This year was going to be better, he could feel it.

He then left the vault to meet Gerard in the Hall, grabbing a bag of galleons on the way. Harry couldn't help but snicker when the goblin squealed and jumped four feet away when he saw the snakes.

They then got back in the very menacing deadly cart thing. With lots of mutterings from Harry.

Thousands of curses and angry hisses later they were back at Gerard's office. Harry stepped back from the door when he saw the look the Goblin gave him.

It was either one of fear, or one of great sympathy. Harry couldn't tell.

"Now, I'm afraid, I must tell you of the reasons for that headache you had at midnight." Harry gulped. He knew that this wasn't going to be good, not good at all.

--end of flashback thingy--

Harry snapped back to reality. He looked at the door and sighed. He had to go back to Hogwarts in three days. He had to leave for Diagon Alley tomorrow, or today as the time may be.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_"My boy is there something the matter, I lost you there for about ten minutes." _Harry jumped. He had forgotten that the old snake was still there_._

_"No I am fine but I'm afraid I can talk no more, or go into the library, I have lost to much time." _With that he

nodded his head and headed back through the tunnel to his room.

What he had learned in that office had most definitely changed his life.

Harry reached his room in the Black manor and crashed on his bed. He immediately went to sleep for the first time since the day he found out what he truly was.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: Hey guys this chapter is like ooooober long (Haha I said oober) I know that I didn't tell you what he was ( though if you're smart you should have figured it out.) but I will next time! And there are some old friends, and some old lovers in the next chapter! squee! Also this chapter was 11 pages long! OMG! I out did myself, just don't get used to it okay?


	2. Diagon Alley

The Prince of the Snakes

H/D

Chapter two Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potter, Or any other characters from other shows you may recognize, nor do I own any of the names I use in this Fic!!(besides Gerard and Nagiri)

**Warning: **There will be LOTS of Dumbles and Hermione bashing in my fic, because I do not like them at ALL!! Ok I kinda like Dumbles but not really. Also this is a yaoi fic, boyXboy action! Also as an after thought I hate Ginny as well, just to warn you. Harry Potter is GAY on this fic, as well as Draco Malfoy(who didn't see that coming? Honestly?)

**Language: **

_Parsel tongue_

regular

(added thoughts..like little random comments from me...like "bunny", yeah...)

--

Harry awoke a few hours later. He looked around drowsily then hurriedly jumped up. SHIT! He was supposed to be going to Diagon Alley today! Nagiri looked at him drowsily from her spot on his bed.

He held a hand out to her and she slowly slithered up his arm to rest her head on his neck. He smiled at her roughly.

"_Where are Gaara and Itachi?"_ He asked Nagiri.

She opened one eye at him and hissed a quiet response. _"They are somewhere in the bed."_

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. Why weren't they in their human forms? He shook his head amusedly and pushed the thought aside for later.

Harry sighed ruefully. He turned back to the bed and hissed out a 'get up guys, time to go' Lazily the two snakes slithered towards their master.

They both curled around him to their usual places and promptly went back to sleep. He smiled and shook his head.

Flashback

Harry stood in the middle of the black library staring at his three companions. They had discovered, with his powers help, that his three friends could take on human form and tongue.

The end affects of this were standing before him. He stared in awe at the results of their hard research and tests.

"You guys look great!" Harry looked them up and down then blushed realizing they were naked.

The three sweat dropped and hung their heads.

The first had blood-red hair the fringe slightly covered his vivid sea-foam green eyes with no pupils, surrounded with black circles. He was maybe 6,4". Harry's eyes trailed lower on their own accord(yeah..right you know he liked it.)His chest and stomach were lined with wiry muscles. His pale skin gleamed with sweat at the effort of the transformation. Harry stopped his eyes from going lower, barely. His eyes went back to the handsome boys face and he noticed the red sign on his left forehead. He recognized the sign immediately.

"Gaara? That is you right?" The boy smiled slightly and nodded.

"Wow..you look good..."Harry stuttered. Gaara smirked and looked Harry up and down.

"You're not so bad yourself Harry." Harry blushed and then laughed.

His eyes moved on to the second in line. He smiled already knowing who it was. A beautiful women stood before him. Long blond hair cascaded down her tan skin, covering her more private areas. Her eyes he recognized the most, One green the other a light blue, as if blind. She smiled kindly at him and he smiled fully back.

"Hey Nagiri, I would tell you you look good, but I'm gay...but if I wasn't I'd be a happy man right now! If that makes any sense." He trailed off with a confused look.

"Did you confuse yourself dobe?" Harry's eyes went to the third in the line and his eyes grew wide.

The boy before him, no man, was gorgeous. His mid-back length black hair made his pale skin seem slightly transparent. He had the same red, and black eyes. Harry's eyes trailed lower. The man was a pure wet dream. His body looked as if it had been sculpted. His chiseled chest and stomach made Harry drool slightly. He stood at at least 6,8". Itachi let out an amused chuckle. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Wow.." Was all he said.

"I think I'm jealous, he didn't look at me like that." Harry looked back at Gaara and chuckled.

"Hey Gaara, lets make a bet.." Itachi muttered his eyes on Harry. Harry gulped at the hungry looks the two boys were sending him.

End flashback

The brunette shook his head and blushed slightly remembering that bet. Amazingly Gaara had beat Itachi.

Harry snapped his fingers waiting while jumping from foot to foot. There was a small pop and there in front of Harry stood a house elf. Dobby, to be exact.

"Yes Harry Potter, sir? Dids you needs something from Dobby, sir?" Harry looked at the elf fondly.

"Yes Dobby, will you and Winky please come help me pack? And can one of you take me to Diagon alley?" Dobby nodded furiously, his ears bobbing along with his head.

"Right away, sirs!" With that he popped away.

Harry sighed. He had been at the Black manor since the day after he was told what exactly he was.

Harry scowled. Not that he had wanted to know. Harry shook his head.

That was a lie. He had been dying to know from the moment he read in that letter that he was coming into a different sort of inheritance.

Harry had just not expected what Gerard had told him.

Flashback...another

Gerard gave Harry a grave look as they entered his office.

"Have a seat Harry." He obliged. "As I said in the letter you have come to a different sort of inheritance. The cause of your headache last night is one of the ways to signify that you did get the inheritance. Soon changes will start happening to your body. You will go into the body you would have had if you had been brought up right." Harry looked up confused.

"Yes, I know the Dursley's hadn't been treating you right. Dumbledore told me, but he refused when I asked to retrieve you early. Something about not wanting you to come to harm." Gerard shook his head. "Useless old coot, he knew they were torturing you but did nothing about it." He sighed and took off his glasses looking at Harry.

Harry hid his surprise at the words from the goblin.

"Sir, what exactly is my inheritance?" Gerard sighed again and nodded.

"Yes, yes of course. You are a prince my boy. You are the final heir to the King Jessamine. He was the king of Snakes, mind you."

Harry just looked at the goblin as if he had grown two fluffy heads (as in Cerberus, like the creature from the first book). "Harry, do not give me that look, I would not lie to you. You are the Heir to this Jessamine, you are a prince." Harry sat there for at least a good ten minutes, wrapping his mind around this idea.

Him, a prince? Prince of the ...snakes? Okay so he was prince of the snakes. He snickered slightly. Harry Potter, the PRINCE of the snakes! Wow, here was something for the Daily Prophet.

Harry was just starting to like the idea when questions started to form in his mind. He relayed his thoughts to the goblin.

"Okay, I'm a prince, prince of the...snakes. Can I control them then? Is that why I'm a parselmouth? What type of abilities will I get with this? Is it like being a Veela or any other magical creature I might know of?" Harry was surprised he was okay with this.

His first reaction was to run away screaming, but then the power-hungry part of him took over and solved his problem. Questions first, excitement first, advantages first. Panic later. He really was turning into a Slytherin.

Gerard looked at him shocked, then chuckled slightly. "Yes, that probably is your reason for being a parselmouth, also your appearance, as I said earlier, will change. You will probably grow a few inches. Your hair with get strangely colored highlights in it, and your eyes will change colors when you seep into your powers. You will be able to control snakes, and they will respect you, along with other animals." He stopped for a second and got the serious, anxious look back on his face.

"The only other trait I can think of is that you will get a mate. You will know who your mate is as soon as your eyes connect and they will know also. Your mate will be who will make you happiest in life. They will also be coming into their inheritance on their birthday. I have been informed that the only other heir to a different kind of throne is at Hogwarts. No, I do not know who it is, or what gender, so do not ask." Harry closed his mouth, the questions dying on his tongue.

"Okay, what happens if I don't like my mate?" Harry suddenly thought of Ron. gross.

"It, I'm afraid, does not matter if you like them at all. Your body, soul, and heart chose your mate. Nothing else. If you truly hate this person then you will slowly learn to love them, it is just how it is." Harry sighed.

Great, he had a mate, but he didn't get to choose whom, not even the gender of the so-called person.

He shuddered again as the thought of Ginny popped into his mind. Eeeeeew!

He was slowly getting a headache. He heard a hiss by his ear and looked over. He had forgotten that his three were there. (Harry had dubbed them his three on the evil cart of Hell.)

_"Master, I am very pleased to tell you I like your mate very much, do not be afraid." _Harry looked at Nagiri curiously.

_"So you know who it is?" _Nagiri just moved her head in a way that Harry guessed was nodding.

_"Your not going to tell me who it is are you?" _Harry asked with an exasperated sigh.

_"I am sorry but I cannot. All I can do is tell you that this person has a strong heart, and is very reliable. Just what you need." _Harry nodded, taking her words for it.

"Very well Mr. Potter, where would you like to stay?"

--End of flashback--

After that Harry had stayed the remainder of his time at the Black mansion. Dobby popped back into the room, followed shortly, by Winky.

"Harry Potter, sir! I brought Winky, We are heres to pack for you!" With that they got to work packing his Hogwarts trunk neatly.

He had grown those few inches had told him about, he was now a still short five foot six. His hair had dark emerald streaks in it, almost invisible unless in the light.

"I really should get some new clothes," Muttered Harry picking up one of his overly large shirts.

'Just something else to do in Diagon Alley.' Harry thought.

Dobby appeared back in front of him.

"Winky will take you to Diagon Alley sir!" Before Harry could even comment Winky had grabbed his hand and he felt squeezed to the point of his head exploding. Then suddenly there was a pop and it was over. Angry muttered hisses reached his ears as his Three complained of the sensation waking them.

Harry looked around. Winky was still beside him clutching his trunk in one hand and his hand in the other. He looked at the walls of the building. They were dust-ridden and leaking. He was in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you Winky. You can return to the Manor now. I will be seeing you for Christmas break." He took his trunk from the skittish elf and gave her a smile. She gave a tentative one back and popped away.

Harry sighed. Winky and Dobby had appeared at the Black manor the night after Harry had gotten there. Winky had been off for the worse and Dobby just wanted to serve him.

Harry had finally gotten Winky off the Butter Beer and Dobby had stayed. They both left Hogwarts to live with and serve him.

Harry had obliged as long as he got to pay them, and give them more then one pair of clothing.

Harry walked over to the grimy counter and ringed the little bell. Tom came obligingly to the counter and gave him a toothy (Er…toothless) smile.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter sir. What can I be doin' you?"

Harry smiled tightly back. "I need a room for the night, Tom."

Tom clapped his hands together. "Of course!"

He grabbed a grubby key on the wall behind him. Harry hadn't even noticed it was there. (The wall, stupid!)

Harry grabbed the key hurriedly, grabbed his trunk, and lugged it up the creaking stairs.

When he got to the room that was on the key. (666, lol)

He stepped into the room hesitantly, as if afraid something would bite him. The last time he was here, a book tried to eat his face.

After checking that the room was, indeed, safe Harry lay back on the bed. He needed to go get his school supplies, then whatever else he wanted.

His three slithered off of him, still complaining of the rude awakening, to explore the room.

He looked once again at the clothes hanging off his body. That was definitely on the list of things to do.

He got a piece of parchment from the desk that was already supplied in the room and wrote down a 'to do' list. He had gotten into this habit from when Mr. Dursley had given him chores.

He bit his tongue slightly thinking then began to write.

Get all school supplies

Get Hedwig snacks, etc.

Get new clothes

Get new robes

Get some extra books to research

See if I can find anything on my heritage

Look up this prophecy that the old snake spoke of

Harry nodded his head. Sounded pretty good to him. He got up from the bed and grabbed a bag to put his money in.

He headed out and straight to Gringotts.

--

A/N: This one wasn't very up to my standards but I still like it. Please RR and I actually like flamers so give me your worst if you really don't like it. I like some good hard meanness now and then, but not constantly, just so you know.

Me: So guys ready for the big shopping trip?

Harry:(groans)

Draco: God Yes!!

Harry: (glares)

Draco: What?? What!?

Me: (sigh) Anyways sorry I really tried to think of a way to get Draco in here, but eh...

Harry: She means she's to lazy to try to hard...

Me: (sticks tongue out) Whatever!!

R&R I luuuuv all my reviewers!!

BTW this chapter was only 6 pages...eh...


	3. Clues and Welcome Backs

The Prince of the Snakes

H/D

Chapter three Clues and Welcome Backs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, Or any other characters from other shows you may recognize, nor do I own any of the names I use in this Fic!!(except Gerard and Nagiri)

Warning: There will be LOTS of Dumbles and Hermione bashing in my fic, because I do not like them at ALL!! Ok I kinda like Dumbles but not really. Also this is a yaoi fic, boyXboy action! Also as an after thought I hate Ginny as well, just to warn you. Harry Potter is GAY on this fic, as well as Draco Malfoy(who didn't see that coming? Honestly?) Also in this fic it is sixth year Harry is slightly OC, but not much, and Slughorn does-not-exist! Why? Because I SAY SO!

**Language: **

_Parsel tongue_

regular

(added thoughts)

--

OMG! There's a lime in this chapter!

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

He had been in Diagon Alley shopping for hours. He was down to the clothes on his list. He had a headache coming on. Not from the noisy crowds, or the endless turmoil of having to look for hours for books and supplies. No, none of that, Harry Potter didn't know how to shop for clothes.

He didn't know what color went with what, or what matched his eyes, what made him look slim, what made him look fat, and all that nonsense.

He let out a frustrated growl and stomped his foot. Then looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen his little temper tantrum. He sighed in relief when he saw no one. He was in a dark side alley, he didn't see anybody around so he walked further down the alley.

He saw some light at the end of the grimy, slime coated alley, A florescent green. He walked eagerly towards the light in hopes of finding something of interest. When he reached the light he realized there was a door, he walked towards it, his steps increasing in eagerness. When he reached the door he gasped.

The windows were painted with scary creatures of the night, vampires, werewolves, bats, spiders, and many other strange animals. The green light peaked through the painted figures.

He walked to the left, his eyes still trailed on the green light. When he actually got close enough to the door to touch it he tentatively opened it. He was immediately assaulted with blaring music. He took a step forward into the dark store.

His vision was assaulted by Black, red, green, and some very obnoxious pinks. He looked around in wonder at all the wonderfully dark clothes and accessories.

He eyed the clothes to his right then finally walked towards them. He grabbed a pair of pants off the rack. They were made of a black silky material, green and red threading wound into the fabrics edges. He put them against his waist and inspected. They'd be kind of tight but it would do.

He grabbed another pair of these pants and continued to wander around the strange store. His eyes widened when he came to a wall with nothing but leather on the surface. He grinned evilly at all of the exquisite, tight clothing.

He grabbed about seven pairs of plane leather pants and then looked at the rest. There were ones with stitches, chains, holes, and much more. He grabbed a pair of each. He went through the store grabbing everything from shirts clinging together only by safety pins to studded collars.

Once he could carry no more he went to the register. It magically sacked and priced everything. He walked out of the thrilling shop one happy boy.

Once Harry got back to the leaky cauldron he collapsed on his bed only stopping to set all of his bags on the floor.(after enlarging them of course)

"Well, well, have fun did we?" Harry blearily looked to his side. Itachi stood(in his human form) holding a pair of the holy bondage pants, this pair happened to be crimson, all the holes barely letting anyone have any modesty.

Harry smiled evilly "Those are yours." He chuckled when the other boy fell over in surprise.

"What about these?" Harry turned and looked at the ones Gaara was holding.

These pants were held together by staples, they were black leather, and too tight.

"Yours." Harry chuckled as Gaara inspected them with apparent liking.

"And this?" Harry looked at what Nagiri was holding and smirked.

It was a leather dress that left no room for modesty, The leather was sapphire. The seams of the dress were a teal color.

"Well I'M not going to wear it Nagiri."

Gaara and Itachi snickered while Nagiri glared at him. He only smiled sleepily, and then all was black.

The next morning Harry packed all of his new clothing, along with his three's clothing into his trunk. He made sure he had all of his school books and his research books, along with his wand, broom, scales, and candy.(Can't not have candy)

He nodded satisfied and went to wake up his friends. He walked over to the bed and shook the nearest shoulder, which happened to be Itachi. The boys slept in their human form, something about wanting to cuddle with him. He wondered why they had wanted to 'cuddle with him' for months, until he realized they were both gay, and they both fancied Harry. All he could think was 'I'm one lucky wizard.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when cold lips descended on his.

He sighed and kissed lightly back, already knowing who it is. Seconds later the cold lips were gone only to be replaced by different, warm, familiar lips. He smiled into it and kissed back passionately.

When the kissing frenzy was finally over he opened his eyes. He smiled at the two boys before him.

"What was that for guys?" He muttered dazedly.

They just smiled at him mysteriously and were suddenly snakes again. Harry sighed disappointed but grabbed the pair of clothes he left out and changed anyways. When he had the clothes on he heard his three hiss appreciatively.

He wore a tight mesh green shirt with plain black leather bondage pants. His neck sported a leather spiky collar. He had black dragon hide boots that were almost covered by the baggy bottoms of the pants.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and stared. Leather definitely suited him. He put his hand over his trunk and it shrunk fitting in his pocket nicely. He waited for the others to get situated then strided out of the leaky cauldron. He made his way to platform 9 ¾ all the while thinking about who his mate could possibly be and when he saw them what would he do?

When he entered the train station he felt eyes on him, but when he turned people were situating their clothes or checking their watch hastily. He raised a questioning eyebrow to himself, but kept walking. When he was finally on the platform he looked around for someone he knew.

When he caught glimpses of bright red hair he headed towards it. He warily approached the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was fidgeting from foot to foot, Behind her Mr. Weasley stood holding his wifes shoulders, Beside them to the left stood the twins, Harry wondered why they were there since they had a shop to run and all. His eyes traveled further left to see Ginny meddling with her hair. He sneered slightly then looked to the right to see Ron. He had grown even more which bemused Harry, how could that boy get any taller?

He walked towards the family confidently. When he reached them they turned all as one to greet him, but when they saw his appearance they stopped mid-words and stared. Ginny's eyes were on his pants. Harry glared at her. Ron was eying the snakes along with Mrs. Weasley. The twins were looking at, or through, his mesh shirt appreciatively, Harry blushed to himself remembering the twins were his first gay crushes, experimenters, and boyfriends.

"Hey guys." He stated boldly. Hoping to end the stares.

"Harry, what the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron eyes had finally moved away from his snakes to take in his appearance.

Harry fidgeted from foot to foot nervously. He opened his mouth to answer when the twins interjected.

"What are you, "

"Talking about!"

"We think,"

"He looks Sexy!"

"What Fred means is that you look good Harry!"

"Yeah Har, you look great!"

Harry smiled at the twins thankfully. He took in their appearance as well. They both wore dark red shirts that clinged to their lithe forms. They sported dark faded blue jeans, along with dark dragon hide boots. He now smiled at them in a way they knew he meant they looked good.

"What do you mean! He looks like he should be in a strip club!" Mrs. Weasley's face was beginning to turn red.

The twins and surprisingly, Ron all turned to yell at their mother. Harry tuned it out as he looked around the train station, hoping to accidentally lock eyes with his intended. When he had no luck he sighed and turned back to the fight.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were going to hex her sons, while Fred and George kept sending him hungry looks in between yelling at her. Harry gulped at the well known looks and turned to look at Ron. His face was flushed from yelling at his mother, their tempers both deadly. His hands were clenched into fists at his side.

Harry looked around for the others of the red headed family and was suddenly pulled away from the heated debate. He was slammed against a wall and his mouth was assaulted immediately. He tried to see who it was, but a hand covered his eyes. The other of the stranger's hands pinned Harry's wrists to the wall. He heard angered hisses and slight movement all over his boy as his scaly companions left his body.

The chest he was against was hard and toned. The hands that held him soft, he smelled vaguely a fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla. He liked the smell. The mouth was soft and demanding.

After a while Harry just gave into that delicious tasting mouth. He almost smiled when he realized this boy tasted almost exactly as he smelled, but with a hint of something else, something more.

He fought for dominance and nearly won, but the other mouth wasn't giving up that easily. Teeth clashed and tongues twisted and struggled. Just as Harry was about to pass out from need of oxygen the mouth let him go with one last nip of his bottom lip.

Their breaths mingled together as they tried to catch much needed breath. Harry felt one last peck on his lips and a strangely familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Mine." Then the presence was gone.

Harry stood there dumbly for a few minutes looking for the delicious tasting man. When he saw no one around that looked suspicious he shrugged then smiled.

Whoever had just kissed him was possibly his mate. He frowned. The voice had been familiar, but where had he heard it before? He was pulled from his contemplating when Ron came around the corner, red in the face, but grinning like mad.

"Won the fight did you?" Harry asked cheekily.

Ron's grin just broadened and he motioned for Harry to come back to the group. Harry just shrugged and tagged along behind his friend looking once more over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of pink, swollen lips turning into a familiar smirk, but before he could look up at the person he was gone.

Harry scowled annoyed.

"Mate what's wrong, you look really pissed off." Harry looked back at Ron and shrugged with a grin.

Ron just shrugged and turned back around. When they reached to group Harry saw Mrs. Weasley give him a "you look like a dirty whore" look then turn away scowling. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Hey Harry, "

"Come with us for a minute."

"We need to ask you, "

"Something private."

The twins grinned saucily at him and he nodded gulping. Ron just shrugged turning to talk to Ginny. The twins lead him to an abandoned corner of the platform.

"So why are you dressed so, "

"completely and totally delicious?"

Harry chuckled slightly and explained all that had happened to him in the past few months. Both boys looked stunned at the information but eventually smirked evilly at the other. Harry got a very scared feeling in his head. It was screaming "Run away! Run away you dumb ass!"

The twins each grabbed a shoulder and pushed him to the wall. Too late to run now.

Both of the taller boys leaned down to an ear. They whispered huskily.

"Well then Harry, "

"Since you'll have a mate soon, "

"We're going to go ahead and, "

"Have our last bit of fun with you."

Harry felt hands begin to roam his torso through the thin mesh shirt. One pair of lips descended on his bruised lips while another attacked his tender neck. He moaned into the kiss when lips hit the tender spot right below his ear. The mouth on his lips took advantage of this and slipped a skilled tongue into his awaiting mouth. He gasped as a hand played with his pant line. Another slipped in his shirt to trail on his abdomen. Both pairs of lips left for air and he gasped. The hands continued to explore forgotten territory.

"God Harry we forgot, "

"How addicting you were." The voices were breathless and full of want and need.

Harry let out a groan as the twin hands worked together in swift, skilled movements to remove the rapidly tightening pants. The leather slid to his knees.

"Hmm...Harry, "

"No boxers?"

Harry's face turned scarlet. The pants were to tight to wear boxers. His embarrassment fled as a skilled tongue licked his shaft from base to tip. At the same time he was removed from the wall just to be pressed against a firm naked chest. The familiar position comforted him and his erection grew in anticipation. He moaned loudly as in practiced sequence, his cock was pushed into a wet mouth and a digit was slammed into his entrance.

The sucking began as the second digit entered. He bit his lip as the sucking and licking became almost unbearable. The fingers scissored the tight hole, and he moaned to let the talented boy know he was ready.

Suddenly the pleasure was removed from both sides. Harry whimpered at the loss but let out a loud moan when he was, not to gently, slammed into from behind. He gasped. The sweet warmth went back to sucking at his throbbing member. The thrusts were slow and intent along with the sucking. Hands roamed his body and his hands tangled in red hair. He moaned loudly as his prostate was hit. He heard a chuckle at his back and felt a shift in weight.

He saw spots as his prostate was hit with every thrust. The pleasure of this combined with the determined sucking drove him to the edge of madness. He screamed and came violently when a hard stroke rubbed his prostate roughly.

He felt his hot seed go into the all to happy boys mouth, who swallowed it all with a moan. Their were a few more thrusts into him and then he heard a loud groan and he felt the seed go into him. He moaned one last time then went limp in the twins welcome arms.

"Wow Harry." They took labored breaths.

"We forgot just how much fun, "

"It is to fuck you silly."

All three of the boys laughed at this then they groggily stood up and began to dress.

Harry felt a moment of sorrow when he boarded the train to Hogwarts, as he realized, he would never get to do anything with his two long time fuck buddies again. He waved to them through the windows of the train. They waved back and he could have swore that Fred was crying, but just sighed and went to find a compartment.

He just knew that Hermonie would want to know what his O.W.L results were so he slowly tried to remember and create a lie.

During his summer stay at the Black Manor he had gotten his O.W.L results. Along with the captaincy to the Gryffindore Quidditch team.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

_ Pass Grades_ _Fail Grades_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_Harry James Potter has achieved:_

**Astronomy: E**

**Care of Magical creatures: O**

**Charms: O**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Divination: A**

**Herbology: E**

**History of Magic: P**

**Potions: O**

**Transfiguration: O**

**Ancient Runes: O**

**Occlumency:O**

Harry had taken Ancient Runes and Occlumency in secret, even from Ron and Hermonie. His potions skills were also superb. He hadn't let these things be seen, only because people would want to know how he could be this smart when really he goofed off all the time, which was true. The truth was, he himself, didn't know how he knew any of it. When he walked into class he just, knew.

He sighed and looked for a compartment. When he found an empty one he resignedly sat down and looked out the window. Moments later Hermonie and Ron entered. Apparently, according to Ron, the prefect badges had not been given out yet, nor the head-boy or head-girl privileges.

They both sat across from him. This was the first time that Harry had seen Hermonie. He looked at her. Her hair was almost straight this year, along with the fact that she had make-up on. Slight eyeliner and mascara. (Yes, Harry knows about these things.) Her clothes were tight and some of her stomach showed. Harry let out a grimace as he realized Hermonie must have gotten laid this summer.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Asked Hermonie. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So, let me see your O.W.L results guys." Harry almost smiled when he heard that, it meant that some of the old Hermonie was still there. His grin was easily replaced with a frown when he remembered that his O.W.L.S were different then what they expected.

Hermonie's hand was out and her foot was tapping slightly in annoyance. He sighed and took the parchment from his pocket and handed it tentatively to her. She grabbed it and read the words carefully. He then saw her eyes widen and she re-read it. This was done three times until her eyes rose from the paper and she looked at Harry as if just seeing the boy before her.

She took in his clothes and blushed slightly. She looked him up and down a few times, then looked at the parchment again, and then she smirked. Harry shivered. What a scary look. She got up from her spot by Ron and ambled over to his side, swinging her hips enticingly. He looked at her as if she were insane.

She sat down next to him and crossed her legs delicately.

"These results are rather impressive _Harry_." She pured his name and he almost gagged. He tried to think up of something to throw her off, but was saved when Gaara walked in.

He was dressed in the pants that he had been looking at the night before. With a tight black shirt with a red word "Demon" on the front. He walked in and swung his hips as Hermonie had done a few seconds before, but the affect was so much more enticing with his form to Harry.

Hermonie looked between the two boys questioningly. Harry's eyes glazed the moment Gaara had walked into the compartment, while Gaara's eyed Harry with apparent hunger and slight possession. Hermonie immediately did not like this boy.

"Sorry, tough luck, this boy is taken." The boy's cold voice came to Hermonie's ears like a hammer. Taken? Gaara walked saucily to Harry and sat on his lap. Hermonie narrowed her eyes and waited for Harry to push him off, but when Harry only smiled dazedly and answered.

"Hey Gaara, where have you been, and where are the others? You know better then to walk like that around me. I get all flustered!" Gaara chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek, who only smiled more.

"I decided to leave when you were pushed against a hard cold wall, don't you remember? When that stranger kissed you? And then the two red headed b-" He was cut short by Harry's hand. He looked at Ron and Hermonie with apprehension. Hermonie glared and seethed slightly, while Ron's eyes had been growing in size sense Hermonie stood up.

"Er...guys, this is Gaara..." He blushed at how awkward that sounded.

"Yeah, until Harry finds...something I'm his boyfriend, and I don' app-"

"What about me Harry? I thought I was you're boyfriend!" Harry looked over exasperatedly at Itachi.

"Guys, I love you BOTH, you know that." They both smiled at him and Itachi kissed his cheek sitting on the side that was not occupied by, the now furious, Hermonie.

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron had finally snapped. His face was a purplish color, and his eyes were narrowed into little blue slits.

Harry felt his eyes narrow in response. He felt his anger start up and clenched his hands. Gaara rubbed soothing circles on his back while he tried to control his anger.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "Listen, if I don't want to tell you some things then I WONT tell you some things. And I really don't like what you're trying to do Hermonie."

He glared at his soon-to-maybe-not-be-friends. They flinched at the venom and slight hatred in his eyes.

He looked up at Gaara then Itachi and smiled blindingly at them. They smiled back and sighed in relief that their Harry was finally standing up for himself. They both shared a look of sorrow, knowing full well that Harry's mate knew exactly who he was, knew exactly what he was, and knew that he wanted the boy, they also knew that this intelligent, sophisticated, powerful, and handsome young man wouldn't be theirs for much longer.

His mate would come to claim soon, very soon indeed.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!! Sorry I know this chapter wasn't to hot, but I was in a rut!! And I put some non-purposeful angsty hot sex in there, so you should at least be a little happy yes?? OH and this is going to be a Draco Harry Love relationship, with tons of sexiness in time, but I had to put Fred and George in there, I like that pairing to. Also Gaara, Itachi, and Harry goof around a lot as well, but that will stop later.**

**Draco: They touched my Harry!!**

**Harry: (tells twins to run)**

**Twins: (flee from blonde possessive wrath)**

**Me: Anyways ttyl!!**

**BTW 10 pages! WOOT!**


	4. Draco Malfoy

Prince of the Snakes

Ch.4 Heartaches and Twists

(You know the drill w/the speech by now and about the bashing and the pairings...)

_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything but the plot line and the story, and Nagiri...and Gerard...ya...

Harry sat there for a minute, surprised at his own outburst at Ron and Hermione. He would have stayed stunned if Gaara hadn't nipped his ear slightly with his teeth, and if Itachi hadn't of whispered.

"Aw, our little Harry is growing up, and standing up for himself like a big boy!"

He chuckled in his mind at Itachi's antics and then turned towards his to compartment mates. He glared at them to respond, or something. Ron was the first to react to the glare match and nodded his head slightly, meeting Harry's gaze all the while.

"Alright mate, if you have secrets you really can't tell me then I'm okay with that, and I'll wait until you do want to tell me, if you ever do." Harry gave him a smile in appreciation.

Hermonie's eyes got a hard edge in them and she sneered slightly at him.

"If you hadn't of made such strange _friends _then you would have told us!" She gave Gaara and Itachi a look that just screamed she thought they were disgusting.

Harry felt his anger rise again, this time he would not be able to stop it.

"Listen 'Mione, this summer you weren't there, at least eventually Ron contacted me, but you didn't even bother. Were you to busy getting laid for once to remember that I'm your friend and to write me because I get worried about you? And my _friends _have been there for me all summer, with all of the new things happening to me. You can either get rid of your snarly, skanky, jealous attitude, or leave." Harry's voice had gotten deathly low, almost silent in its intensity, and his eyes had their interesting silver flecks in them.

Hermione stood up and glared at Harry for all her worth, she took a step forward and raised her hand to slap him. He didn't even blink when her hand came at speed towards his face.

Her wrist was caught a split second before it hit him by Gaara. He gripped her hand tightly and made her wince.

"Listen wench," Gaara's voice was low and had a raspy growl that promised death. "That would not be such a good idea. If I hear that you have even _tried _to lay a hand on Harry, I _will kill you._ Understand?" Hermione nodded her head angrily, glaring at the scary teen.

"Good." Gaara roughly let her arm go and she turned and left the compartment, without even a backwards glance.

"Thanks Gaara, what would I do without my protector?" Harry smiled warmly at Gaara who carefully smiled back, his eyes still filled with repressed rage.

Harry glanced at Itachi and smiled at him as well, showing him he didn't favor. Itachi grinned in response. Harry then turned to Ron.

Gaara, understanding, sat on his other side where Hermione had been, instead of his prior position in his lap.

"Ron, I do trust you, and I am going to tell you about what has happened to me this summer, but you have to promise not to freak. Okay?" Ron nodded and smiled encouragingly at him.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when the door was opened.

They all turned to look as one and saw Nagiri, clad in her leather dress, enter the compartment and take a seat by Ron.

Ron just gaped and Harry realized that Nagiri must be a wet dream in his eyes. He snickered slightly and cleared his throat intentionally. Ron looked back at Harry his eyes still blurry and his mouth still open.

"Let me introduce everyone shall I?" He pointed at Gaara. "Gaara this is Ron my best friend, Ron this is Gaara my ...boyfriend." Harry hesitated on the last word only because he wasn't sure if he could have more than one. Ron only nodded at Gaara and turned to Itachi. "This is Itachi, my _other_ boyfriend. Itachi, Ron" They both nodded at one another then Ron turned amused eyes on him.

"Wow Harry, you must be great in the sack!" Harry sputtered and gaped at Ron.

"Why yes, actually, he is magnificent." Spoke Gaara. Harry glared at him.

"He is quite...extraordinary." Itachi said quietly. Ron gaped looking between the three boys'.

"Fred and George always talked...but I never really...wow...so you're really _that_ good? Amazing." He shook his head and then winked at Harry. "If you weren't my best friend I'd have to make you prove it to me." Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

Ron laughed as well and they continued for a few seconds then stopped, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Anyways," Harry breathed. "This is Nagiri, my sister...kind of."

Ron smiled at Nagiri and she blushed and smiled back. "So, you're free then?"

Nagiri laughed elegantly and nodded.

"Good." Ron nodded and smiled; Nagiri just smiled in a goofy way and stared at Ron for a second.

"Now," Ron's voice turned serious and he looked at Harry. "What do you have to tell me?"

Harry sighed and nodded. He launched into the tail, Gaara, Itachi, and Nagiri helping in places where he was patchy. When he was coming to a close he looked at Ron and the dazed overloaded expression on his face. Finally, as Ron digested the information, he nodded.

He turned towards his 'three' and said the most obvious Ron thing to say.

"So...You guys are snakes?" They all burst out laughing at the idiocy of the comment.

"Yes," Snicker. "We are snakes, but magical ones, and we are bonded to Harry making us even more powerful." Itachi muttered, tears of mirth springing to his eyes.

Ron only nodded and turned back to Harry. "You don't have an idea who you're mate is yet do you?" Harry shook his head and Ron sighed.

"Okay then, so we have to find you you're mate." Harry nodded sadly.

"Harry, why are you sad about finding your mate? You should be excited." Itachi questioned.

Harry turned tear stained eye on him, and then Gaara. He took both of their hands and the tears leaked free. They both hugged him and he sobbed slightly.

"Whenever I find my mate I can't be with either of you anymore. I love you both so much, and I want to have this relationship we have forever." Harry sobbed pitifully in their arms and they cried as well, for they knew this and they knew that they loved the boy more than anything. They all cried like babies, because of love.

They calmed down within minutes as they remembered they weren't alone. Harry wiped his eyes as the other two sniffed quietly. He turned back to Ron and Nagiri and gave them a weak smile. They gave him reassuring smiles back.

"So, who was it that pushed you up against the wall earlier? I was willing to share you with the Weasley's but not him." Gaara glared slightly at the blushing brunette.

"I-err...I don't know?" Harry gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't know who it was?" Itachi asked in bewilderment.

"So, do random people usually press you up against walls and snog you senseless?" Harry gave Gaara a look to kill and the boy snickered slightly.

"That's a no." Itachi grinned.

"All I know is that it was my mate. And the smell, his smell was divine!" Harry's eyes clouded over for a second and Gaara and Itachi felt the first hints of jealousy surface.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair; suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes grew brighter. He turned quickly to the door and sniffed. His body straightened and Itachi and Gaara watched him nervously.

The compartment door was then violently thrust open, by the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Harry swayed on the seat and Gaara wrapped an arm around him, all the while glaring at the blonde in the doorway. Draco had a smirk on his face and he eyed the brunette from head to foot, lingering on the leather pants and tight shirt appreciatively, finally reaching his emerald eyes.

The look in his eyes made Harry lose his breath. He took a step towards the group, causing Gaara and Itachi to growl threateningly. Harry was snapped out of his stupor and Draco's eyes roamed to the two boys on either side of Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry muttered while holding onto Gaara for support to stand.

Gaara wrapped his arm around the boy's waist while Itachi rose as well to wrap and arm around the boys shoulders and lay his head on the boy's shoulder. They all heard the Malfoy heir growl deep in his throat. Silver eyes grew darker as they glared at the two boys on Harry.

"You," Gaara's voice was a deep growl. "I didn't like the way you were looking at _my_ Harry."

Draco's body went rigid at those words and his eyes should have turned Gaara to stone.

"Yours?" He looked Harry up and down appreciatively. He felt a chill go up his spine at the look. "Well I do suppose I haven't exactly 'claimed' him yet. But," Draco took a few steps closer to the three, he reached out a hand and ran his fingers down Harry's cheek tenderly, Gaara growled but made no move to stop him.

"He is mine." Draco took steps back to stand in the doorway again.

He inspected the two boys on Harry's arms and sighed.

"But I see that you two have already had him, more than once, and you will not be partial to give him up easily. I suppose I will have to prove myself wont I? If I am to be his mate?" They all froze in their spots and Harry's eyes came to meet two silver ones in confusion.

Draco just smirked blew Harry a kiss and walked out of the compartment. When his steps died away Harry felt his knees give and he would have fallen if not for the two bodies on either side of him.

"Malfoy?" was whispered in astonishment and confusion then, amazingly enough, Harry Potter fainted.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter was short, but we got to find shit out and bitch out Granger!! And there was a sad scene with the boys, and don't worry I WILL have flashbacks with their sex scenes...teehee! And I think I should have Draco really, really work for their approval. What do you think?? R&R!! I love you all!!


End file.
